onceuponatimefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Koning George
, in Storybrooke beter bekend als Albert Spencer, is een personage uit Once Upon a Time. Geschiedenis Voor de eerste vloek Koning George is de Koning van een koninkrijk in het Sprookjesbos. Hij was getrouwd maar kon samen met zijn vrouw geen kinderen krijgen. Repelsteeltje, ook bekend als de Duistere, gaf Koning George en zijn vrouw een zoon, Prins James. Omdat Prins James de enigste zoon is van Koning George wordt hij vreselijk verwend door de Koning. Hij krijgt alles wat hij wil en als gevolg hiervan werd James een arrogante maar ook charismatische jongeman. Zijn zoon jaagt het geld van het koninkrijk erdoorheen met nutteloze uitgaven. Op een dag stormt George boos de kamer van zijn zoon binnen. Hij zegt zijn zoon op te houden met het kussen van de reuzenjageres Jack en dat hij een plan moet bedenken om het geldprobleem van het koninkrijk op te lossen als gevolg van de handelsblokkade van het koninkrijk van de Boze Koningin en het probleem van een reus die in het koninkrijk opdook op te lossen. James en Jack bestormen met een leger de bonenstaak en doden alle reuzen behalve een reus. Ze stelen veel goudschatten en hoewel Jack sterft tijdens het gevecht met de reuzen lost het tijdelijk het geldprobleem van het koninkrijk op. Om het geldprobleem permanenter op te lossen maakt Koning George een deal met Koning Midas. Hij zal de draak doden die het land van Midas terroriseert en in ruil daarvoor zal Midas zijn gouden aanraking gebruiken om George schatten te geven om de geldproblemen van George's koninkrijk op te lossen. Voordat hij echter de locatie van de draak geeft besluit Midas dat hij eerst een test doet om te kijken of de krijger van Koning George de draak aankan. Deze test komt in de vorm van een duel tussen James en een reusachtige barbaarse krijger met de naam Behemoth. Koning Midas is onder de indruk als James Behemoth verslaat. Als Midas weg is gebruikt de Behemoth echter zijn laatste kracht om zichzelf omhoog te hijsen en steekt hij de juichende James met zijn zwaard door zijn rug met zoveel kracht dat James sterft tot schok van George en zijn verzamelde mannen. Koning George stuurt een bericht naar Repelsteeltje. Als Repelsteeltje aankomt vraagt hij of hij zijn zoon weer terug tot leven kan brengen. Repelsteeltje vertelt Koning George over de wetten van magie en dat een daarvan is dat je niemand terug kan brengen van de dood. Hij onthuld dat James nog een tweelingsbroer heeft en doet de Koning echter een ander aanbod. In ruil voor de locatie van Assepoesters Petemoei zal hij Koning George zijn nieuwe zoon brengen. George stemt toe. Familie ---- Notities: *Goud = Biologische familie en huwelijk *Blauw = Adoptiefamilie *Rood = Stieffamilie *Volle lijnen duiden bloed ouder-kind relaties *Stippellijnen duiden huwelijk, adoptie relaties en relaties die resulteren in nakomelingen Galerij 110KoningGeorge.png|7:15 A.M. 113George.png|What Happened to Frederick 121CharmingCaptured.png|An Apple Red as Blood 118George.png|The Stable Boy 118Verhoor.png|The Stable Boy 207DoThey.png|Child of the Moon 207Mob.png|Child of the Moon 207Laughing.png|Child of the Moon en:King George